What Happened
by NejiGal1013
Summary: The title says it all. When Seras ask this to Integra things reveal.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hellsing cause if I did the only thing I would have changed is Alucard and Integra's Relationship was at least hinted at some romance just a little yada yada ya I DON'T OWN IT**

**Summary:** The title says it all. When Seras ask this to Integra things reveal.

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc.**

Aaah, London in Summer. The gentle warm breeze, birds chirping, and the sun BEATING DOWN WITH A BLINDING FIST. It was so bad all enemies and crime slowed down to an all time low and I mean LOOOOWWW

The AC was on full blast at the Hellsing Manor was at a time of Peace, sure Hot sweating burning Peace but Peace non the less

It was too hot for Drill training or anything to be honest the only meeting they had was to talk/making sure no one got heat stroke.

And currently this was one consisting of Pip Bernadotte, Seras Victoria, Alucard, Walter, and Of Course the Iron Maiden herself Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Integra now currently and very reluctantly unbuttoning one third of her blouse

Alucard:*gently pulls his masters hair till it cascades onto the back of her chair cooling her a little**whispers in her ear playfully* Hot Master*His playful grin appearing*

Integra:*gently rolls her eyes* My Jacket may be off but I can still shoot your Bloody Head off

Alucard:*teasing tone* My My Don't you think it's a little Vulgar to keep a gun there

Integra:*Scoffs*HA! *lights another Cigar* For a second you almost sound concerned*puffs smoke**and gives him a smirk*

Alucard:*Chuckles**Stands upright and folds his hand similar to nun**mimicking Walter* Ahem! But Integra Young Ladies do not Keep Guns In their*pauses for affect**then in a stupid voice* BOSSUM

Integra:*tries to hold back her deep laughter*

Pip: *Bursts in a hearty laugh*

Seras:*giggles*

Walter:*slightly miffed* Was that supposed to be some cheap imitation of me?

Alucard:*Feigning ignorance purpose**teasingly* Walter what does young chickens making fake noises have to with you?

Integra: Cheesy Alucard simply cheesy that pun Walter why don't you heat up and get us some water please*playful smirk*

Alucard:*grinning slyly* and yet I'm the cheesy one

Walter: *rolls eyes* Like Vampire like Master

A few minutes later and Walter returns with water

Seras: Master Why did use such a silly voice*giggles at the memory*

Pip: *Snickers* Oui zit was ze most ridiculous voice I have ever heard

Alucard: It always made Integra laugh as a girl *quirks brow at Integra* but I guess it transcends age

Integra:*gentle small blush* you forget I'm a Woman not a Little girl anymore

Alucard:*teasing*yet don't all parents wish their children don't leave the nest*smirks* and besides You didn't say that last night

*BANG*

Alucard regenerates the hole in his head:*slightly surprised* Wow I didn't think you had one between there

Seras: come to think of it Master what did happen last night I peeked through my coffin and I heard bare feet coming down the steps It was Master Integra she was in only a pink lacey night gown with skinny straps and the hem was just under your lower backside—

Integra:*Light blush* Why did you remember What I was wearing

Pip:*Starts to picture it and Starts Drooling*

Seras:*blush*Well Its just you looked very pretty pink compliments your complexion perfectly why don't you wear feminine clothes more often?

Integra: So I would be seen as someone with respect at the Roundtable because at first They couldn't Stand a Woman being in charge then it was just more comfortable after that I didn't like being too girly anyway

Alucard: but She has dresses and skirts but only on occasions she says but she likes the lace in lingerie*chuckles*

Integra:*angered* They are Night gowns nothing more

Alucard:*teases* any less and it would be threads

Integra: *angry*SHUT UP! You Vampiric PERVERT!

Pip: Mignonette *gently wipes drool* continue

Seras: where was I- Yes And Master Integra knocked on Master's Coffin You opened and She said something like Not one word

You said oh what a pleasant surprise or something more like I heard you coming what brings you down here

She said To Hot, Can't Sleep, Move over I'm coming in

You smirked She stepped inside you closed the coffin and I fell asleep after that so um What Happened

Alucard: *jokingly*Oral sex

Walter, Pip, and Seras: WHAT!

*BANG BANG BANG*

Alucard regenerates his body: Alright alright

Here's what really happened

Hey there CliffHanger Sorry if I didn't Do them well I did my best Hope for tips and Suggsetions Review my stories people no flame thanks


	2. Inside the Coffin Pt 1 Wet Morning Pt 1

What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hellsing cause if I did the only thing I would have changed is Alucard and Integra's Relationship was at least hinted at some romance just a little yada yada ya I DON'T OWN IT**

**Chapter 2: Inside the Coffin pt 1 Wet Morning**

**Summary:** The title says it all. When Seras ask this to Integra things reveal.

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc.**

Lets Recap what happened So Far

Alucard*Smirks a Devious Smirk that would make the Cheshire Cat Jealous: *jokingly*Oral sex

Walter, Pip, and Seras: WHAT!

Seras Blushed a Crimson that no one would have thought existed

Walter was boiling with Deep seated anger at Alucard everyone never suspected to be HUMANLY-possible then again no one ever suspects the butleri

Pip's mouth dropped so Far it came back through the ceiling and hit him in the Head

Less than a half of second after the trio's outburst

*BANG BANG BANG*

A Silver handgun Was used to Blow gaping holes One above the Counts Collarbone another Right next to his Heart and One just above the Family Jewels Of Course it wasn't the Holes in him that snapped him into shape No it was The Ice Blue Impaling Dual Lances Behind the Smoking Gun that said 'You forget who owns who now tell the Bloody Truth' Scowl that almost though no one but His Platinum Blonde Haired Master Saw practically shocked our sexy Vampire back to life

Alucard regenerates his body while returning a little mental tidbit to The Hellsing Knight: _ *chuckles darkly and deeply* and that's why you're my precious Master_

Alucard:*sighs in defeat to the one he serves*

Alright alright here's what really happened

**Now on with the Story Fangtastic Knowledge awaits**

Alucard after he fully regenerates: Ahhh Much better Now where was I—*notices something*Wait a minute Is that my 454 Casull

Integra: *Smirks in a manner similar to Alucard more teasing then his Devious but still shockingly similar**A gentle yet Deep genuine laugh* oh this I thought you'd never notice

Alucard: heh well played how'd you get your hands on it

Integra: *scoffs* Let's just say it's Amazing How much Arrogance blind even the most Heightened of Senses

Walter: *simmers down slightly* Like Her father as Sharp as She is Deadly

Integra:*turns her slight anger at Walter* And Nothing Happened I can assure you Walter

Alucard: She's right Relax Father it wasn't the Frist time she with me

Walter:*Nearly about to loop off The Vampire's head* EXSUSE ME!

Alucard: Hah! Don't give me that Walter you're the one with your head in the gutter

Walter: *getting pissed off*You keep Up this you'll have a peeled Banana between your legs

Seras: *confused*But Master Integra's a Virgin I drank her blood

Pip: *snickers like a little School boy*Mignonette a woman can have sex and Still be a Virgin

Seras:*unsureness* I'm afraid to ask how

Pip: *Perverted smirk*Are you sure Mon' Cher

Integra:*getting annoyed Puffs a good bit of smoke* No we don't want To hear your dirty fantasies and Walter calm down I'm 22 not 12 and Now that the Hellhounds Lose Lets just hear it howls of Destruction Alucard Answer Her Question And Move on

Alucard: As you command*Holds out hand for the gun*

Integra:*looks him up and down* What oh you mean these *Hold up both the 454 Casull and the Jackel* Not till you finish then I'll think about it

Alucard:*nods in respect* To be honest our little Situation Started earlier that day in the morning while Integra was in the shower

_Flashbackii_

She stood relaxed in the Porcelain tub as Earths Natural mist dispensed through the shower head her golden locks clung to her back and sides as the liquid beads happily raced down her Sun kissed bronze skin As she gently washed her arm up to and over her shoulder and down under her plump perky mounds

Integra*interrupts flashback*: THE BLOODY HELL ALUCARD*Magenta blush appeared on her face as she held both guns to Alucard's Head* WERE YOU WATCHING ME THE ENTIRE TIME!

Alucard*Does a Slightly Perveted Cackle with his face twisted in Amusement at his Master's Reaction

Pip:*sniffs wipes blood from his nose* Aww why did you Stop

Seras: *shakes her head* Pervert

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued Sorry but Another Cliffhanger I can't help it its School I need to sleep and a thanks to Natalea Frost for Story Advice Hope you enjoyed it

i Shout out to Hellsing Ultimate Episode 9

ii This will span 3 or more chapters


	3. Inside the Coffin Pt 1 Wet Morning Pt 2

What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hellsing cause if I did the only thing I would have changed is Alucard and Integra's Relationship was at least hinted at some romance just a little yada yada ya I DON'T OWN IT**

**Chapter 2: Inside the Coffin pt 1 Wet Morning pt 2 Sidetracked**

**Summary:** The title says it all. When Seras ask this to Integra things reveal.

**Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you **

_**Italics=Thoughts **_***…*=actions/emotions etc.**

Lets Recap what happened So Far

She stood relaxed in the Porcelain tub as Earths Natural mist dispensed through the shower head her golden locks clung to her back and sides as the liquid beads happily raced down her Sun kissed bronze skin As she gently washed her arm up to and over her shoulder and down under her plump perky mounds

Integra*interrupts flashback*: THE BLOODY HELL ALUCARD*Magenta blush appeared on her face as she held both guns to Alucard's Head* WERE YOU WATCHING ME THE ENTIRE TIME!

Alucard*Does a Slightly Perveted Cackle with his face twisted in Amusement at his Master's Reaction*

Pip:*sniffs wipes blood from his nose* Aww why did you Stop

Seras: *shakes her head* Pervert

**Ok now we have a recall after so long let the insanity continue**

Alucard slowly calms down with a few chuckles at the end he wipes an imaginary tear from his eye and puts his hands on the edges of both guns in his Master's hand as she exhales while he slowly puts the guns down yet her grip was a little tight to get out of her hand

Alucard: *sighs in amusement* If you're asking if I watched you at all yes *she glares daggers that would have killed him twice but holds his hand up before she could yell* but it was only a few moments before you got out *smirks deviously* and we both know what happened next

Walter: *raises a brow* what did happen next

Integra leaned back in her chair annoyed her eyes rolled to one side while the cigar near in its end sent a little ash in her cleavage she sucked in air shallowly from slight shock then closed her eyes whether to let the ball of truth roll or to let it sit

Alucard: _ like you said the hellhound was unleashed let it rampage for once in its life _

Integra: _ oh you would just love that wouldn't you while recounting each event you're mentally playing with yourself_

Alucard: _Mmm maybe but last night I wasn't the only one enjoying myself_

Integra: *scoffs half in annoyance and half in acceptance* _hmpf it does take two _

Alucard: *Smirks* _Ah so you admit to your crime_

Integra: _If emotion was a crime you're just as guilty_

Walter: *A hint of impatience* I don't mean to be rude but it would help if you two could Stop your Unholy Mind Conversation and tell us what happened

Alucard:*snicker* My My Anderson When did you get Here

Integra: *smirks as she snuffs her cigar* I told Walter not to let Your Catholic Ass in but its so nice you could make it

Alucard: Police Girl Fill him in on the conversation *Walter starts fuming**Alucard Snickers*

Integra: Don't Seras he doesn't need be involved*holds back a little laughter*

Walter:*Smacks his head and runs it down his face in a annoyed manner* For the love of God

Alucard: We know you love him just stick the damn book in your heart already*Chuckles*

Integra: Alucard stop it *everyone especially Alucard looks at their master**with her most serious face* We need to respect his fetishes

Alucard Bursts out laughing so hard he fell down rolling on his back reverting between hyena, cackling, and regular

Even Integra tossed her head back for a good laugh a delicious deep sexy laugh that only she could make

Seras: I think the heat has gone to their heads

Pip: Oui

Walter: no its this kind of Shenanigans I have been dealing with for the last ten years

Seras: but I think Master Integra should laugh a little more often hers is very nice but Masters scares me

Walter: Alright it's not that funny you two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry I hand Block plus an awesome Chrismas and I forgot sorry I was Sidetracked


End file.
